Erros cometidos, erros consertados II Lua Negra
by Elise Garcia
Summary: Edward decidiu deixar Bella e vai embora de Forks. Mas um impulso o faz voltar, um ano depois. O que restará para encontrar, quando todas as esperanças de Bella deixaram de existir? Parte 2 da trilogia.
1. Prólogo

Eu conheci o que era viver quando encontrei Bella em Forks.

Eu percebi que não podia viver sem ela quando a vi nas mãos de James, toda machucada. E tive certeza disso quando ele a mordeu: eu consegui sobrepujar o monstro dentro de mim e me afastei de seu sangue assim que ele estava livre do veneno.

Eu vivia feliz com ela, até aquela festa fatídica, onde ela se cortou com papel.

Então minha vida virou uma sobrevida. Eu obriguei a minha família a se afastar de Forks para manter Bella em segurança. A minha presença era um perigo para ela. E eu não conseguia pedir para ela tornar-se uma de nós: eu era altruísta o suficiente para deixá-la viver como uma humana normal, por mais que eu estivesse morto por dentro. Meu coração ficou com ela, não seria de mais ninguém.

Eu pensei que estando longe, eu manteria Bella a salvo e bem. Mas quando Alice me mostrou o resultado do meu afastamento, já era tarde.

E eu só podia esperar que não fosse tarde _demais_.


	2. Fuga

Quando decidi que sairíamos de Forks, Rosalie foi a primeira a discordar, porque ela não queria ter que fazer escola de novo. Carlisle achou desnecessário, mas acabou concordando por causa da minha complacência com Rosalie no "incidente" de Rochester, e ela acabou assentindo. Emmett lamentou a falta de coisas divertidas pra se fazer sem a Bella por perto, e Esme apoiaria qualquer que fosse a minha decisão.

O que eu não esperava era a reação da Alice.

- Você acha que vai fazer bem à Bella se afastar?

- Sim, Alice eu acho.

- E que parte de "a Bella não é importante só pra você" não está sendo levada em consideração?

- Eu sei que a Bella não é importante só pra mim, mas o fato de eu querer me afastar dela e você não me leva à conclusão que a sua prioridade é outra.

- Se você estiver dizendo que eu me importo mais com o Jasper, bom, você está certo... mas isso não impede de ficar aqui.

- Impede, sim, Alice, e você sabe disso.

Alice rosnou de uma forma não amigável enquanto se afastava de mim.

- Então você resolveu prever o futuro, é? Eu só te digo uma coisa: essa sua mania de ser superprotetor ainda vai acabar com você. E não me diga, depois, que eu não te avisei!

E então estávamos em Denali. Alice e Jasper não nos acompanharam. Segundo Carlisle, eles foram para o sul, para averiguar a história que James contou à Bella no estúdio de Ballet. Jasper ligava sempre pra dar notícias, mas nunca tentava falar comigo, e eu sabia que isso tinha mais a ver com a Alice do que com o que aconteceu no aniversário de Bella.

Quanto a mim, evitava falar com o resto da família e com os Denali. Eu quase não podia suportar a falta que sentia de Bella. A única coisa que me confortava um pouco era saber que ela estava segura sem vampiros por perto. Mas confortava só um pouco. Porque a existência sem tê-la do meu lado se tornava absolutamente inútil.

Tanya tentava se aproximar, mas toda vez que eu captava os pensamentos dela eu tinha vontade de sumir dali. Ela não desistia nunca. Até que um dia ela estava com os pensamentos estranhamente gentis.

- Não precisa fugir, Edward. Eu não vou tentar te seduzir. Eu só quero conversar.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Você sabe que não quer ficar aqui realmente, né? Então por que não volta?

- Eu não posso, Tanya. É perigoso demais voltar.

- Perigoso? Você não consegue imaginar o tipo de perigo que ela possa estar correndo sem você lá?

- O único perigo que ela corria era permanecer do meu lado. Ela está a salvo agora.

- Não, Edward, ela não está. Você viveu por tanto tempo entre os humanos e leu tantos livros, e não percebe que o único jeito de ela ficar a salvo é com você por perto?

- De que jeito, Tanya? Ela é humana, esqueceu? Sangue, sabe, nosso alimento... e ela cheira bem demais pro próprio bem dela.

- Eu não estou falando disso, Edward. Eu estou falando do que ela sente por você. O que foi que você disse a ela antes de vir pra cá?

- Eu disse que não a queria mais...

Tanya rosnou pra mim. O que há com essas vampiras, gostaram de rosnar pra mim?

- Você não percebe mesmo, não é? Você quer manter a Bella a salvo dos perigos físicos, mas não pensou em nenhum momento do que faria com os sentimentos dela, deixando-a dessa maneira!

- Bella é humana, ela não tem a memória que nós temos.

- Não subestime a capacidade de memória dos humanos, principalmente se tratando de sentimentos. Se ela te ama do jeito que você diz amá-la... ela não vai escapar incólume dessa separação. Eu só espero que não seja ruim demais pra você depois.

E se afastou. Fiquei me perguntando o que ela quis dizer com "ruim demais".


	3. Insight

Os meses foram passando e eu continuava em Denali. Tanya não chegava mais perto de mim, e quando o fazia ocupava a cabeça com as coisas mais absurdas, como o fato de existirem baleias grandes o suficiente para alimentar todos os vampiros do mundo. Eu ignorava esses pensamentos, assim como ignorava todos os outros pensamentos perto de mim.

Na verdade, eu ignorava tudo, até a minha própria sede. Eu só saía pra caçar quando não aguentava mais. E sempre ia sozinho. Quando terminava de me alimentar, ficava deitado, olhando para o céu, e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. _Bella._

Era o que me mantinha vivo, ou existindo.

Um dia ouvi os pensamentos de Irina; ela se perguntava por onde Laurent andava. E então me lembrei de uma coisa que me daria um infarto, se meu coração ainda batesse.

_Victoria ainda estava viva._

Victoria podia fazer algum mal pra Bella? Com certeza; havíamos aniquilado James, e com certeza Victoria sabia disso. Então eu achei algo pra fazer: caçar Victoria, aonde quer que ela estivesse. Era mais uma garantia de que Bella estaria a salvo de mim, do que fiz a ela.

Assim que tomei a decisão, e já corria para longe, meu celular vibrou. Era Alice.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Você sabe muito bem, Alice, senão não teria me ligado.

- Bem, então sinto lhe informar que não precisa mais ir a lugar nenhum.

- Como assim?

- É complicado explicar por telefone, então quando eu chegar aí você verá.

- Você está voltando?

- Sim, eu e Jasper estaremos no Alasca em algumas horas.

- Ok, Alice. Obrigada por ligar.

- Não quero te iludir, então saiba que não fiz isso por você – e desligou o celular.

Então eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Eu confiava em Alice, mesmo que ela não tivesse gostado do que fiz. Voltei para casa, e ouvi os pensamentos de Esme de longe.

"_O rosto dele está tranquilo hoje... será que ele resolveu voltar?"_

- Não, mãe, não resolvi nada. Alice está voltando, ela e Jasper chegam em algumas horas.

- Ah, que boa notícia! Vou avisar Carlisle! - e saiu correndo.

Quando Alice e Jasper chegaram, eu sabia que havia acontecido algo estranho: ela traduzia a Marselhesa para o russo e Jasper pensava em estratégias de guerra usadas na década de 40. Todos vieram recepcioná-los; eu fiquei ao longe. Jasper olhou pra mim e senti uma onda de calma se apossar do meu corpo.

"_Fica frio, ela vai falar com você daqui a pouco. Eu estarei junto."_

- Por que? – perguntei num sussurro.

"_Por precaução"_ – e mandou mais uma onda de calma pra mim.

Pelo jeito, havia algo de muito errado nessa história toda. Eu só queria saber o que era...

Mais tarde, ouvi Alice me chamar em pensamento. Ela se afastou da casa com Jasper e eu a segui. Logo que chegamos a um lago congelado, ela parou e virou-se pra mim.

- Agora eu posso mostrar o que aconteceu.

- Então pode mostrar.

E ela começou. Mostrou Victoria cercando Forks, matando pessoas num condado vizinho, e de repente mais nada. Seu futuro havia desaparecido, como se ela tivesse morrido. Ensaiei um sorriso. Mas havia mais coisas que ela queria me mostrar. Ou tentar.

A despeito do que eu queria, ela continuou observando Bella enquanto estava pesquisando sobre sua vida. Ela me mostrou tudo o que Bella havia passado nos dias que se seguiram à nossa partida. Eu a vi gritando com Charlie, e chorando no quarto, sozinha na escola... aquilo me atingiu em cheio. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, Tanya estava certa: deixando-na em Forks, eu a fiz sofrer... mas Alice continuava me mostrando coisas. Às vezes as visões eram nubladas, como se algo interferisse no destino de Bella. Um alívio: em nenhuma das vezes Victoria chegava perto dela. Mas Laurent sim: ele se aproximava em posição de ataque e subitamente desaparecia, assim como Victoria.

- Eu não sei por que eles desaparecem, Edward. Só sei que nunca mais voltam a aparecer.

Mais um ensaio de sorriso. Então Bella estava realmente segura... Jasper sussurrou em minha mente:

"_É melhor se preparar."_

- O quê...? – sussurrei de volta.

E Alice me mostrava mais uma coisa, e então eu entendi o que Jasper queria dizer com "precaução".

Ela mostrou Bella _pilotando uma moto_ até a casa dela, chorando. Largava a moto na floresta e entrava. Depois, pela manhã, saía e entrava na floresta. Demorava um bom tempo, e então saía de novo, com a moto. Andando devagar até La Push... até os _penhascos_ de La Push. Eu cerrei minha mão em punho, e Jasper me mandou uma onda tranquilizadora.

- Quer ver o resto? – Alice sorria cínica pra mim

- Mostre logo! – Eu queria saber, o que ela estava pensando? Por que ela andaria de moto por aí e iria...

A cena que Alice me mostrou me congelou inteiramente.

_Bella pulou do penhasco para o mar._


	4. Encontro

Se eu pudesse chorar, eu já teria entrado em estado histérico. Eu não podia acreditar no que Alice estava me mostrando. Não era possível, Bella havia me prometido que não faria nada estúpido... e ela havia se jogado! Deixei-me cair no lago congelado, esperando que o gelo abrisse e a água gelada me engolisse pra sempre.

-Me desculpe, Edward, por não ter te mostrado isso antes – a voz de Alice parecia arrependida – mas é que você agiu tão errado saindo de Forks que eu não conseguia ter vontade de te mostrar o que estava acontecendo com a Bella. Eu vi isso há quase seis meses, e depois disso as visões em relação à Bella sumiram. Foi isso o que me fez voltar, pra te convencer de que ela não estava bem. Ela é importante pra mim, você sabe disso.

Jasper ao meu lado tentava desesperadamente me acalmar, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil pra ele. Só de pensar que Bella poderia não estar bem... possivelmente morta... não, não podia. Se ela estivesse morta, eu iria pra Volterra. Eu imploraria para os Volturi me matarem, eu não aguentaria viver sabendo que a Bella estava morta...

-Edward, por favor, lembre-se que eu sinto o que você sente, poderia facilitar as coisas aqui? – Jasper torcia as mãos nervosamente. Eu tentei relaxar enquanto esperava Alice terminar o que estava falando – ou mostrando.

"_Eu sei que em parte eu sou responsável por isso, Edward, gostaria que você me desculpasse" – _Jasper me dizia silenciosamente. Eu balancei a cabeça, discordando.

-Não foi culpa sua, Jasper. Você sabe disso, eu nunca te considerei culpado por isso. A culpa foi unicamente minha...

Alice me interrompeu.

-Ora, vamos, agora não é hora de lavar roupa suja. Edward, não entre em desespero. Eu vi a Bella caindo, mas também vi mais coisas.

-Mais coisas? Como assim?

-Eu vi mais coisas. A partir do momento em que Bella caiu do penhasco, eu não pude mais ver nada, como se ela tivesse realmente morrido. Mas então eu tive a ideia de observar o futuro de Charlie, e então Bella apareceu. Ele toma decisões ligadas a ela, então eu posso ter certeza de que ela está viva.

Ela me mostrou Charlie pensando na faculdade de Bella, decidindo que ela deveria fazer as inscrições, e vi Bella apenas preenchendo as fichas, sem esboçar reação. Vi Charlie ligando pra Renée e a vi chegando em Forks, falando com Bella sobre as faculdades. Ela apenas assentia.

-Depois disso não vi mais nada, Edward. Eu acho que eles ainda não decidiram pra qual faculdade ela vai. De qualquer forma, da parte da Bella eu não consigo ver isso, por mais que eu me esforce.

-Por que?

-Eu não sei. Queria saber, isso está me intrigando desde que a vi pulando. Ela está viva e mesmo assim eu não a vejo.

Um pensamento ecoou na minha cabeça. Eu precisava ver Bella, eu precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Não sabia se conseguiria deixá-la novamente, mas eu sentia a necessidade de estar ao lado dela quase formigando por todo o meu corpo.

-Já estou vendo, Edward. Quer companhia até Forks?

Eu me assustei. Como ela era rápida! Jasper sussurrou um _"obrigado"_ na minha mente, já que eu havia relaxado consideravelmente depois que Alice me dissera que Bella estava viva.

-Não, Alice, eu prefiro ir sozinho. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei lá, eu posso avisá-la se algo acontecer.

-Ok, eu ficarei de olho. Tome cuidado.

E então eu corri para casa. Deixei que Alice explicasse para os outros o que estava acontecendo. Peguei meu carro e acelerei em direção ao sul. Eu voltaria e me certificaria de que Bella estava bem. Já era tarde pra esperar que ela estivesse inteira, já que ela quebrou a promessa que havia me feito. E lá estava eu quebrando a minha, de que a deixaria em paz.

No dia seguinte, estava em Forks novamente. Dirigi até minha casa; com sorte havia ainda algumas coisas nossas lá dentro. A sede me pegou, então decidi caçar. Se eu fosse ver Bella, não poderia estar com sede. Deixei o carro na garagem da casa e saí para a floresta.

Já havia caçado alguns cervos quando um cheiro estranho apareceu no ar. Um cheiro desagradável, muito ruim mesmo. Me virei para ver o que era e me deparei com um lobo enorme, do tamanho de um cavalo. Ele estava próximo de mim. Eu estava ferrado...

Então ele sumiu pelas árvores e logo depois apareceu um homem. Eu o conhecia, mas ele havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vi, há mais de um ano. Ele deu um passo pra frente, hesitando, e me cumprimentou.

-Olá, Edward Cullen.

"_Eu não esperava ficar feliz em te ver, mas parece que esse passeio veio a calhar"_

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto a educação me fazia responder ao cumprimento:

-Olá, Jacob Black.


End file.
